Shock
by everdaytwlight
Summary: Ruka's pondering on how his life came to be what it is now. Oneshot. RukaXHotaru.


**I have never tried writing a Gakuen Alice Fanfiction before (although I read tons of them daily). Anyways I hope that you find it enjoyable. I was inspired to write this after reading another fanfiction that was about a tender moment between a father and his baby son. Please Review and tell me how it is 'cause I don't think that its that good.**

Shock. That was all that Ruka Nogi could feel. Shock.

There was never a time in his life that he ever believed, that he would leave the academy. But, he had. He and all his other classmates had graduated years ago. It was still hard to believe that he had left in the first place.

But that was not the reason for his shock, for in his arms was his newborn son. Yes, his tiny newborn son. That in itself was unbelievable, but not impossible. Many could have guessed that the handsome blonde would have settled down at some point in time in his lifetime.

Everyone knew that he had admirers. Many, many, admirers some with stalker-like tendencies as well. But no one could have ever guessed that he, Ruka Nogi had settled down with the Ice Queen. The notorious Hotaru Imai, had somehow roped in his heart amongst her blackmailing schemes.

Many could not believe it, many wouldn't believe it, and then there was his fan girls whom absolutely refused to believe that the so-called heartless Ice Queen could have won their Prince's heart. But that didn't mean that it wasn't true.

For in his hands was proof, _living proof_, that there truly was a relationship between himself, the animal-loving boy and the inventor.

Their relationship did not consist of intimate gestures, or of sweet nothings whispered into each others ear, but there was their unseen gestures known only to the couple.

The little life in Ruka's arms squirmed, trying to get into a more comfortable position. This brought Ruka back from his daydreaming. He slowly started to rock back and forth, on the rocking chair that he was sitting on, with his feet.

He looked down to take in his son's appearance once again. His tiny son, merely a day old shared his father's appearance. He had his father's golden blonde hair, and stunning cerulean eyes. Unlike most babies he wasn't born with the dull blue color, which most newborns were entitled to. He had a milky-white complexion, which he had inherited from his mother. His entire face was his mother's. All of his facial structures came from his mother. He had ten tiny fingers and ten tiny toes, and his skin was undoubtedly the softest thing that Ruka had ever touched…

He picked up the bottle that he was supposed to be feeding his son, and slowly nudged the nipple through the baby's lips. Almost instantly the newborn began to suck away at the formula.

Within minutes the bottle laid on the ground forgotten by all. He ceased rocking the chair.

The small baby had all had all his attention focused on his father and the father had all his attention on his son. The two's eyes met and locked onto each other. All Ruka thought was of how perfect his son was, and how lucky he was to have met and fallen in love with his mother.

From all the times that he was tortured by the Ice Queen's blackmailing ability, the time that he had given his heart away to let his best friend win the girl, and when Hotaru won his heart with her profound dedication to those whom she loved. Most people would have wished most of the bad things in their life away, but Ruka wouldn't. He knew that his son wouldn't have existed if all those things had not occurred.

His tiny son let out a baby yawn and sigh, and curled into a tight ball in his arms. Yes, he wouldn't trade any of those moments away for him. Ruka started his gentle rocking motions once again and in minutes his son was in dreamland. Ruka stood up gently, as not to wake the baby, and proceeded towards the crib. He bent down and laid his son down on the mattress of the crib. Ruka tucked his son in with the softest blanket his wife could afford and slowly straightened himself out again.

He already felt like something was missing. But, he quietly shuffled away from the nursery and into the master bedroom.

His wife was still in a deep sleep, just as he had left her an hour before. He pulled back the covers to the bed and slid underneath them. He pulled his wife into his arms and embraced her. He pulled her in towards his chest and locked his arms around her. He positioned his head above one of her ears and softly whispered; "Thank you" and he quickly succumbed to the realm of sleep.

Unbeknownst to him, his wife was awake and was listening. Though he was never sure that it ever really happened he could have sworn that he heard her gently whisper, "Thank you" into his ear.

And life's never been the same.

**Can anyone guess where the last line came from?**


End file.
